1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of electronic devices for carrying out specific functions in response to input/output of current from an external source have been proposed. In general, in order to carry out the function of an electronic device, multiple electronic elements that each constitute part of an electrical circuit are included. Metal leads are used in order to support these electronic elements and electrically connect them to each other. The number, shape, and size of the leads are determined in accordance with the function, shape, and size of the multiple elements. The multiple electronic elements mounted on the leads are covered with sealing resin. Sealing resin is for protecting the electronic elements and a portion of the leads. Such an electronic device is used while mounted on a circuit board or the like of an electronic apparatus, for example. Accompanying the advancement of technology, demand for smaller sizes of electronic devices is increasing. JP 2012-99673A is given as literature relating to electronic devices.